Running With Wolves
by I Heart Seth Clearwater
Summary: Dacota is 13 and abused by her dad and brother. She has a masssive growth spurt. One night she runs away and ends up in lapush, Where things take a turn. when trying to commit suiside she is stopped by the wolf pack. But she has a suprise for them TRY IT!
1. Getting Out

'_beep beep beep beep beep'_

I woke up from the blaring of my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off hoping John wouldn't hear. John Is my dad.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He shot my mom in front of me and my little brother when I was 9. At the time my little brother, Ryan was 7 ½. 2 months later John remarried to my step loser, Amber.

We may look like a normal family from the outside but really, it's hell. My dad had always been bossy, high-strung, violent when things don't go his way, and short tempered. It got a lot worse when he killed my mom.

Anytime I screw up, he will hit me. Beat me. While Amber ignores it. At first Ryan would be sympathetic. But then he changed. He started to laugh right along with John and he enjoyed my pain so much, he would help john sometimes.

Ryan will even make things up and tell John about it so he will see me in pain.

I am now 13 and Ryan is 11.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was now 5:30, am corroding to my alarm clock. I stretched then whimpered when I pulled the the sore spits from yesterdays beating. I stood up and looked in my full sized mirror. I was very tall for my age. It was weird, about 2 months ago I started growing a lot taller and muscular.

The same thing happened to Ryan. Recently We both started to feel sick and have headaches. John blamed me and I had a very brutal beating.

I had emerald green eyes and long dark dirty blond hair. I had tan skin due to being part Quileute on my moms side. Ryan was the same we looked like twins exept he was a boy and had short hair.

I took a quick cold shower (John won't let me use the hot water he says I am not worth it) to scrub off the dried blood on my ribs and scalp from last night.

I brushed my hair and teeth and put on concieler to cover the cuts and bruises on my face. I then put on Black jeans and a green hoodie with green converse.

Next I headed down the steps and to the kitchen. I cooked bacon and pancakes for Amber, Ryan, and John. I set the food on the table and cleaned the dishes.

I looked at the clock on the stove It was 8:02. I had to get going school started at 8:40. I grabbed my back pack and slung it on my shoulders. As I opened the door then John and Ryan came trudging down the steps.

"You little Whore! You forgot to wake me up!!!" yelled Ryan.

I had made a big mistake, I had forgot to wake up Ryan At 7:50.

"Dacota! Where is my drink!" bellowed John.

I ran out the door.

Wow I had forgot to wake up Ryan, Pour drinks for their breakfast, and I ran from the scene.

When I got home I would have the beating of a life time. I shivered.

30 minutes later I reached Port -Angelus high-school.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Throughout the day I was made fun of as usual. But as of now I was shaking from fear I was Second's from home and I took the long rout.

As I walked up the drive way, I noticed Johns car was in the driveway and he had probly already picked up Ryan. I stepped in the door and noticed their was a pot of oil simmering on the stove and that Ryan and John were waiting for me with dark grins plastered on their faces.

John grabbed me and Ryan took the pot from the stove and came back to me and john, and he pored it down my back. I could smell my back burning from the oil.

I fell to the ground and was kicked, hard, in the stomack ribs and face. I could haer something crack and I blacked out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up in the floor, wet sticky blood all around me. I knew it was dark outside.

I slowly went upstairs and took a cold shower and inspected the damage. I was covered in bruises and gashes and I was probably having a mild concusion. I was pretty sure I also broke like 2 ribs.

After changing into some black sweatpants and a black shirt t-shirt I packed my backpack with some extra cloths, a hair brush, a knife, a flashlight, and some stolen food from down stairs I climbed out my window and ran as ast as I could into the wooods hoping to escape. I had not yet realized I was being fallowed.

**Do you like it? I have the next chapter already written. Please review!!!**


	2. YOU FALLOWED ME?

**I'm so exited from all the reviews!**

_**Previously**_

_After changing into some black sweatpants and a black shirt t-shirt I packed my backpack with some extra cloths, a hair brush, a knife, a flashlight, and some stolen food from down stairs I climbed out my window and ran as fast as I could into the woods hoping to escape. I had not yet realized I was being fallowed._

**Dakota POV**

I ran hoping to at least getting out of sight from the house before slowing my pace. I wanted to make it as far away from home as possible. I would do what ever it takes to make sure John doesn't find me.

Thinking back on it Ryan really was a sweet kid. It was John who changed him. Ryan used to be pretty weak I could have easily kicked his ass, But then the consequence would be facing John. And even when Ryan hit the growth spurt, like me I could still take him, but mostly 'cause I had the growth spurt to.

Something was going on. I am 13 and I look like I am 19. Ryan is only 11 and he looks 17. After Ryan noticed this, weeks ago he told John that I was using steroids and slipped it in his food. I shuddered at the memory.

I was now walking; the house was out of view.

I heard a branch snapped behind me. I spun around and saw a figures shadow dart away.

I knew if who ever it was I could most likely outrun. I knew it wasn't John though, because I would have already been dragged back to the house if it was him.

I started running through the thick brushes only to hear someone running after me. Luckily I could see where I was going from the glow of the full moon.

After a couple minutes of running, I heard the footsteps getting faint. But I soon realized they were still running and their pace was still in sync with mine. John hadn't allowed me to eat in weeks and all this running was making me faint. Not to mention I was starting to get one of those headaches I have been getting sense the growth spurt.

This one was worse than the others

I sat down, my back resting against a tree.

I gasped. This was worse than being kicked in the head by John.

Then just as mysteriously as the headache came on, it was gone.

I opened my eyes to realize I was lost. I decided to just go the way I thought was right.

A couple hours later when I knew I was hours from home, I fell asleep under a large tree.

I awoke to the sunlight pouring over me. Then I remembered the events of last night. "I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled knowing nobody could hear me. Although I had no idea where I was, I was happy, I was away from John. I would have to stay in hiding though. John would look for me.

I froze when I heard footsteps. "I don't know, I sounded like it came from over here…" I heard a voice say, sounding like it was coming closer to me.

I ran. I ran as if was for my life.

I heard footsteps trudging behind me. "I'll take this one you take the pipsqeek" said a deep voise.

I heard a soft 'thump' fallowed by, what sounded like a angry and struggling Ryan say "Let Me go you ass-hole!!!"

Then before I knew it I was being tackled to the ground, by someone bare chested, HUGE, and very hot in tempiture.

I struggled under his firm hold on me. My face in the dirt I yelled "GET OFF OF ME" with as much hatred in my voice it scared me a little bit.

I was jerked up to a standing position, my hands still being held behind my back. I couldn't see my attacker he was behind me.

"Let me guess, John sent you" I hissed. "Who?" said the deep voise.

A HUGE guy with tan skin and short jet black hair walked up to us. But that's not what I was shaking at. He had Ryan, he was holding his hands behind his back.

"Waoh, kid calm down!" said the dude with the deep voice

My vision was red on the edges. "YOU FALLOWED ME!!! WHY, HUH? YOU GONNA REPORT BACK TO JOHN? HUH? YOU SNICH! ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT! YOU JUST ENCOURAGE HIS SICK LITTLE GAME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE. WELL OUT HERE NOBODYS GONNA STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU! YA EVER THINK OF THAT!" I screamed. I was shaking.

At this point the dude had let me go. They were standing in front of Ryan. "You don't want to do this, calm down. My name is Paul and this is Jarad. What is Your name? Lets keep some peace hear." said my attacker firm yet calmly, pointing to Ryans attacker. I growled at them. Wait since when did I growl?

I was to angry to notice

Before I knew what I was doing I lunged for The terrified face of Ryan behind 'Jarad' and 'Paul'.

I heard a ripping noice. And went towards Ryans throat knowing I was going to kill him.

Before I knew it I heard 2 more ripping noices And I was being thrown back words. When I looked down I saw paws and when I looked at what threw me back, Paul and Jarad were gone and in their place was 2 wolves the size of bears.

**Do you like? I hope so! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Two White Paws

Helloooooo earthlings! Comments, FRIENDLY critisism and death threats to update are all welcome, and I actually am begging you to. I thrive on your comments. [:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just own Ryan, John, amber, and Dacota.**

_**Previously**_

_I heard a ripping noice. And went towards Ryans throat knowing I was going to kill him._

_Before I knew it I heard 2 more ripping noices And I was being thrown back words. When I looked down I saw paws and when I looked at what threw me back, Paul and Jarad were gone and in their place was 2 wolves the size of bears._

**Dacota POV**

I looked down at me again, I had the body of a wolf. I started to hyperventelate. I was a wolf I almost killed my brother, well he deserved it though.

The wolves growled at me.

_He is just a child I'm sure there is no reason for him to die, now calm down_

Said a voice in my head.

I quickly turned and ran, grabbing my back pack as I did. They ran after me. I pushed my legs forward until the wolves were out of site.

As I reached a small stone cave, I quicky did my best to calm down.

Next thing I know, I am naked standing out in the open.

I put on some cloths out of my back pack. I then quicky grabbed my backpack and ran into the small cave. It was know never. They would find me, and I intended to keep my pomise to myself too do whatever it takes to stay away from john.

I let out a deep shakey breath and pulled the knife out of my backpack.


	4. Hear a Scream

**Hey peoples!!! Guess what!!! I finally updated! More good news is now I won't have all of the grammar and spelling mistakes I usually have anymore, thanks to my new Beta, OliviasFiction- Thanks!!!! **

**IF I OWNED TWILIGHT I WOULDN'T BE MAKING THIS FANFICTION**

_**I hear the angels singing, As cops push back the crowd, I start to take my last breath, and blood pours out my mouth!, The medics walking my way. I think this could be it, I hear him start to state that time of death is half past six! **_-_The Priest and the Matador, Senses Fail _

**Previously**

_I then quickly grabbed my backpack and ran into the small cave. It was know never. They would find me, and I intended to keep my promise to myself too do whatever it takes to stay away from John. I let out a deep shaken breath and pulled the knife out of my backpack. _

**Paul POV **

We lost the girl, she phased. 'Jared, go take the kid to Sam's. I'll call the pack.' I told Jared. I sat back on my haunches and let out a long, loud, howl. Within seconds, pack members fazed in.

'Paul what's wrong why did you howl like that?' Ordered Sam. I replayed the events with that little boy and girl in my head. 'Ok we need to find her and fast. Paul, you, Leah and Quill go find her scent and tell Jared to go with you when he comes back. Brady, Seth and Collin you look by the cliffs. And Me Jacob and Embry will go look near the caves.

She shouldn't be that hard to find she is young and probably just ran away from home; it was a fluke that she could already phased back. Alright everybody go!' Finished Sam.

Leah, Quill and I ran back to the place we had met her and followed the scent she left. After getting pretty close to the caves and still not finding her scent any stronger, we met up with Sam, Jacob and Embry. And the rest of the pack joined us seconds later. We hustled into the small cave and immediately found her, along with the salty, rusty, metallic, smell of blood. She had a knife, and was cutting herself, deep, from the wrist of her left arm to the elbow. Her crimson blood was spilling down her. She was trying to kill herself!!! The blood was pouring out quickly and her deep wounds were healing as fast as they could, but not fast enough.

Suddenly angry I pounced, throwing to knife against the cave wall. Her heart rate was getting slower. I quickly, with Jacob's help, slung her on my back and ran to Emily's with the pack.

**Dacota POV **

As the knife reached my elbow it was knocked out of my hand but whoever it was, but it was too late……

**Sam POV **

As we brought Dacota inside, Emily started tending to her. I heard Paul growl rather loudly, then whimper and fall to the ground. I went in the kitchen where he and the rest of the pack were.

Everybody was staring at Paul, who was lying of the ground with a grimace on his face.

"Paul what is it?!?!?" We all where saying. "Paul just tell us" I whined sounding rather pathetic and childish, Jared, Jacob, and Brady caught on to that and gave me a strange look.

He let of a sigh and looked at the clock again. "Look at the clock……" he said. It was almost 6:30. Then Paul's cell phone started ringing softly, one of those songs that's always blasting in his car. This time I listened to the words for once….

_I hear the angels singing, As cops push back the crowd, I start to take my last breath, and blood pours out my mouth! The medics walking my way. I think this could be it, I hear him start to state that time of death is half past six!!!!!!!!!!…….......... _

I gritted my teeth thinking 'no, it's just a coincidence!' Then I heard a scream followed by some trudging footsteps…..

**HAHA CLIFFY!!!!!! Are you mad? This is the second big cliffy I have given you guys. I know the chapter is short and so was the last one but I'll try to make them longer. I am at my grandparents and I have to get the internet on my computer every time I want to update. REMEMBER TO R&R!!!!!! THANKS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ps. In case you didn't notice, I changed my name to "I Heart Seth Clearwater" cause' lets face it, Seth is awesome.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

Hey its me, yeah most of u have been all like, did she die? Or are you continuing your stories?

Well my computer indeed did crash and I really haven't been using the internet that much.

But yes I will be continuing my stories,

But sadly since I don't have enough time anymore, fro the stories that would have had a character staring one of you guys, I can no longer do that, sorry.

Within the next couple of hours I am working on chapters for my stories, as for my priorities I will have them updated in the fallowing order-

Escaping

Lost Hope

Running With Wolves

Yeah, sorry again but I will now be doing my best to update stories as soon as possible

-I Heart Seth Clearwater


	6. IM ALIVE!

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated but I have serious reasons.

**1. in case you have forgotten, my dad cut off the internet because no one but me used it, and since me and my parents do NOT get along I don't get to go to friends houses that often, therefore I don't get to use their internet very much.**

**2. I have been in the hospital/mental facility for awhile now. No I am NOT crazy, however I am diagnosed with severe depression and was in the hospital after a suicide attempt, I am now on the prescription Nardil which is much stronger and is working a lot better.**

**3. I forgot my password for my account.**

Since writing helps me vent, I will be able to continue my stories however it's too hard do them all at once so here is my new updating schedule, it means this is the order I will update in-

**1. Escaping**

**2. Lost Hope **

** with wolves**

This is the order I started them btw expect about 2 to 3 days between each update of stories, I'm mooching off my new Nabors internet.


	7. Dead Body

**Sam POV**

"OH MY GAWD!! WHY IS THEIR A DEAD BODY IN THE GUEST ROOM?!?!?!" screamed my daughter, her frightened face appeared at the top of the stairs.

Hearing the words 'dead body' everyone was on their toes immediately.

"NO NO NO!!!! Sabrina sweetie if shes dead then you are to because your both of you are breathing and have a heartbeat." Emily said swiftly, glaring at a dumbstruck Sabrina.

"Wow well ugh cabbage... I need to pee…..bye!!!" Sabrina disappeared upstairs before anyone could say anything else.

Eyes wide with a flushed face Paul practically fell on the couch, relief watching over him.

**Sorry its soooo short but I wanted to introduce Sabrina and I had some writers block…Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!!**


	8. To late

**I'd like to point out that if I don't get at least one review for this chapter, this story will be discontinued. It is absolutely ridiculous for me to spend my time writing a story for you guys, when in reply you can't even spend 30 seconds reviewing, like I said in a previous chapter you could just put yes if you liked it. And if this story seems a bit crappy to you all, it's because I have no motivation what so ever to write it, because for all I know, I'm either not good enough for a 3 letter word, or that everyone has just given up on me. And I'm dead serious I will delete every last word. Not to mention, I was on a site Wattpad, on the fan fiction section, and I read a story call "Getting out" except it was my exact story, with the name Elisabeth instead of Sarah. A week later I went on the same site and found the same thing, it was called "Time to leave" and they used the name Hope. NO STEALING I WILL FIND YOU AND TRACK YOU DOWN!!!! AND DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Btw I know for a fact 226 members, and 54 visitors have read the story since I updated Sunday! If you review…I'll give you Edward!!!**

**EMILY POV**

I couldn't do anymore for Dakota, she would live though.

The amount of damage on her body showed years of ….well I think…abuse.

I walked downstairs and announced that I couldn't do anymore, but she would be ok.

A thought struck me then.

"Hey where's that boy that Jared brought earlier? He was in the kitchen just a little bit ago…"

With a blank expression on his face Sam started sniffing around, literally.

I resisted the urge to smile as I followed him up the stairs. A couple of the pack members fallowed.

Sam's pace quickly become more urgent as he swept into Sabrina's room.

The scene unfolding was enough to make any mother horrified.

Sabrina sprawled out on the floor, shirt gone. Hands tied behind her head. Ryan's hand over her mouth. Sabrina's tears streaming her muffled screams. While Ryan's other hand was un-zipping her pants.

In a flash he was on the other side of the room, Sam attending Sabrina with me, and the pack standing protectively in front of us, Sabrina was like a little sister to all of them.

With my back turned I hadn't realized that the boy, Ryan, fazed, into a wolf the color of blood. Eyes matching his fur color. I hadn't noticed a lot of the pack was to. I also didn't notice how he was heading straight for Sabrina and me, not until it was too late.

**SORRY I JUST LOVE CLIFFIES!!!! Ha Clifford…..I LOVE YOU ALL SO PWEAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!! IF I GET AT LEAST 17 REVIEWS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AT LEAST 4 PAGES LONG!!!!!! Oh and I know its soooooooo short but like the above authors note said for all I know you al could hate it and not want me to continue I NEED TO KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Imprint

**Sabrina POV**

Damn i almost got raped and now he's a wolf oh isn't my life wonderful????? looking up i saw the fighting going on when the bastard Wolfy face was in view, he had slipped past the pack and was coming strait for me and my mom. How dare he! without a second thought i had sprang toward him and fazed midair, it seems then the pack had managed to swivel around and go at him again. His mind was sickening, i could only express hatred for this creature. But deep down in him was a remorse, a pain so deep it made you want to just, cry.

It was then that my life changed forever. Our eyes met and and the world was slowing down it was like even though you knew something bad was going to happen you still fell into that piece of calm before the storm, the love i felt for him almost made me forgive what he had done. But no, i snapped out of it with the sickening thought that my other half, was a monster. The fighting had secede, everyone knew what had happened, except for him the lone wolf who's eyes bore into me the love shining in them like there was no tomorrow. without a second glance i ran into my room, shifted back, closed and locked the door and dressed. The thoughts floating through me were mind-blowing.

Did i love him? Did i hate him? Wow i am messed up,but, is that ever a bad thing?

**Dacota POV**

I woke up in a bed so soft i thought i was floating, the room had a light glow to it through the window shades but the lights were turned off and the door was closed. My head was hazy and my memory, completely foggy. I converted my attention to the quilt at the foot of the bed, it shades of red, Orange, and yellow making me think of the days when mom were alive, and we would play in the leaves in the back yard. It was then that my memories came crashing back like an unforgiving wave. blinking back tears i saw the long scare down my arm, how was i healed already, how was i a wolf, but wait, how was i alive, why god why are you making me endure the hell on earth?

**like it? hate it? review!!!**


	10. Werewolf?

**Ok I got two reviews I know more than that many ppl read it!!!**

**Thanks to tricksterstink and fields-of-emerald, YOU TWO ROCK!!!!**

**DACOTA POV**

My brows furrowed, "h-hello,-hello??" my voice cracked, it sounded dry, how long had I been here?!?!?!?! About a minute later a man came in, he looked to be in his early thirties and was wearing low hanging, forest green shorts that went to his knees. His oh so muscular chest rimpled as he sat down. My eyes wondered to his shaggy, jet-black hair that clung to his face as if he had just overcome something enduring. Finially, my eyes met his deep chocolate ones and the first think I felt was insecure.

All right I admit he is VERY intimidating. My mouth in a thin line I finally managed to find my voice. "W-where am i? how'd I get here?-" before I could stop my self my voice was cracking and the lunp in my throat growing. "What am I?" I choked the last part out, tears finally squeezing themselves out, depite my protest.

"Shhhh" he soothed, as if he had done this before. His face became soft and he reached his hand out to pat my leg, an act of comport, but I still withdrew.

"You're a werewolf and you brother, well,what do we do with him?


End file.
